Love Bites
by Commander of Justice
Summary: Paige and AJ have a strained relationship in and out of the ring. After a backstage fight at SummerSlam, the duo are required to travel together for a month. On their way to the next arena, Paige and AJ find themselves in a spooky little town with natives that seem to make AJ look stable. AJ always said that Love Bites; she has no idea how true it really can be. *Slow Burn PAI-J*
1. 1) PAIGE - You Set Me Up

**Hey, y'all! Wow, it's been a while since I've wrote at wrestling fic, but since Paige is my favorite Diva (Next to Nattie, of course) and I love AJ's character, so here's a Pai-J fic. Enjoy!**

* * *

**_August 17, 2014_**

"Get back here! I'm not finished with you!" I simply smirked, skipping down the halls as AJ, my _best friend_, screamed at me. I had just won back the Divas Title and needless to say AJ was a little upset. Not me. "_Saraya_!" I stopped skipping and turned around to face AJ, making sure my title belt was snapped securely around my waist.

"Now, AJ. I thought I told you to call me Paige." I replied with a fake, sweet smile. As much as I love my mother, I would much rather be called by my ring name, Paige, instead of my real name, Saraya-Jade. Saraya is my mother's ring name and as honored as I am to be named after her, I prefer to have my own name. Granted, I didn't come up with Paige, but the name has stuck with me. AJ stormed up to me by this point, rage clearly expressed on her face.

"I don't give a damn what you _told_ me to call you." AJ seethed. "Quite frankly, there are other names I would rather call you. How the hell did you steal the title from me again?! The script said I was supposed to retain." Another smirk formed on my lips as I remember the counter from the Black Widow submission into the Ram-Paige, which allowed me to regain _my_ Divas Title.

"I don't give a damn what the _script _said." I mocked AJ, shrugging. "We all know the scripts are open-ended. Creative has ten other storylines planned for us. Besides, it's my birthday. Let me have some fun." AJ screamed in frustration, her fingers roughly yanking through her dark brown hair.

"You are so infuriating! I don't care that it's your birthday and I'm aware that Creative has back-up storylines . That's not why I'm angry. I'm pissed because you can't follow simple instructions to save your Casper-pale ass!" AJ snapped. I crossed my arms, shamelessly laughing in her face. _Clearly _that was supposed to insult me, and perhaps in April that may have done just that. Now, now so much, especially not tonight. AJ screamed again, slapping me hard across my face. My satisfied smirk instantly disappeared as I stared at the wall for a moment, my hand gingerly touching my cheek while I roughly bit the inside of my lower lip. My eyes glanced over to AJ, who was now the one with the satisfied smirk.

"Oops, I'm sorry _Paige_." AJ said with fake innocence, batting her eyelashes at me. "I didn't mean to slap you." I rolled my eyes.

"You're crazy." I replied, shouldering past AJ, only to be yanked back by my long black hair. With surprising strength, AJ pulled me back until I was face-to-face with her again. I winced as AJ's grip on my hair tightened.

"Ohh, Paige." AJ started dramatically. "I'm so disappointed in you. After all, as my _best friend _you should know I don't like being called the "C-Word." I knew what was coming next. AJ all but implied it with her innocent tone and calm-before-the storm demeanor; the one she always had before she snapped. For whatever reason, I simply couldn't keep my sarcastic mouth shut before I got my ass kicked.

"Sweetheart, you should know me well enough to know that there are worse _C-Words_ I could've called you." If AJ wasn't going to snap before, she certainly did now. With one more frustrated scream, AJ threw me by the hair into the nearby wall, causing me to stumble over several crates of equipment. After my awkward landing, AJ took the opportunity to jump me and started throwing wild punches while my arms shot up instinctively over my head and face. I'm not quite sure how, but I managed to slide my foot underneath her stomach and sharply kicked her back off of me and into some passing stagehands. The two stagehands weren't expecting it, so unfortunately they cushioned AJ's fall. Unsatisfied, I pushed myself off of the crates onto my feet and stormed over to AJ. Bending down, I mimicked AJ by grabbing her by the hair and lifted her up. I then threw her (like I would in the ring) quite a bit down the hall. Unfortunately, AJ and I were already close to the Divas locker room when our verbal encounter began, so as I stalked over to AJ, the locker room door opened and before I knew it, a strong set of arms began pulling me back before I could do anything else to my dear, sweet April Jeanette. Of course, that didn't stop me from trying to break free.

"Paige, enough!" I lightly bit my lower lip as I realized it was Nattie who was restraining me. If I learned anything in the couple years I've been in this company, it would be not to piss off Nattie, especially since she was one of the few friends I chose to have. So, I stopped struggling. Layla came out of the locker room and started helping AJ, who was holding her head after the impact, to her feet. Nattie sighed.

"You do realize you have to go see Paul again, right Paige?" My eyes widened in disbelief.

"What? Nattie, she attacked me first!" I protested. I had completely forgotten that due to previous unplanned encounters between AJ and I, which actually happens more than you realize, we would automatically reported to Mr. COO himself. I gave Nattie a pleading look. Nattie, however, simply gave me a soft smile and shook her head.

"But you retaliated, which means—"

"Yeah, yeah. I know." I interrupted. I looked at AJ, who was smirking at me. That was when realization dawned on me. "You set me up!" I fumed.

"Not very hard to do, my Casper-looking crumpet."

"Stop antagonizing, April." Layla interjected. Without another word, Nattie and Layla escorted AJ and I to Mr. Levesque's office like children being sent to the principal's office.

Which brings us to now.

Paul, known to the WWE Universe as Triple H, lectured us for at least a good fifteen minutes. Both AJ and I had our arms crossed as we listened to Paul. The lecture had consisted of AJ being scolded because of unprofessional behavior, especially since she was a company veteran. Paul's rebuttals to me was that even though I was still fairly new to the WWE, I was now a multi-time champion, so I needed to behave as such. Paul sat there staring...more like scowling...at us while drumming his fingers together. It actually started to make me feel uneasy, which I think was the point because even AJ shifted uncomfortably in her seat. I was a bit relieved when Paul started to speak after a five minute pause...

"You two _will _learn to get along. I'm sick of seeing the both of you in my office because neither one of you can act like professionals..." ...Not for very long, I should add. "Here's the deal. I shouldn't but I'm going to give you one more chance. You, AJ, and you, Saraya..." I tried not to cringe when he used my real name. "...are going to spend every possible moment together. That includes hotel rooms, car rides to the next venue, training at the gym. Everything. Everywhere. You will do so until Night of Champions."

"What?" AJ suddenly protested. "I can't spend an entire month with her!" Paul glared at her.

"Shut up. I wasn't finished." AJ gulped softly, remaining silent. "If you disobey me or if I find out you two are fighting off-camera and unauthorized to do so, not only will I strip you of the title, Saraya, but you both will be done with title shots for a while and you'll both be suspended without pay for sixty days. Do I make twelfth clear?"

"Yes, sir." AJ and I said almost automatically.

"Good. You will start tonight. Now get out." I was the first to stand and leave the office, AJ not too far behind me. Once we were out of the office, April closed the door behind us. I looked over at her and found her smirking at me.

"Meet me in the parking lot in an hour or I'm leaving you." Was all she said before skipping down the hall and leaving me to my own devices. I sighed roughly. This was going to be a _very _long month...

* * *

**Sorry that there's a lot of dialog, but that seems to happen a lot in my fics. Hopefully there was enough description. I have plans to keep updating this story, but I'm very bad at updating at a frequent pace, lol. Let me know how this chapter was.**

**'Til then!**

**Ju$t!ce**


	2. 2) AJ - What Have I Gotten Myself Into?

**Hey! I'm back! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed/followed/favorited this story. This one is a bit longer than the first chapter. I also forgot to mention that the POV is supposed to change every chapter between Paige and AJ. If you get confused, the name in the title box above will typically be the person speaking. Enjoy!**

* * *

Too easy. That girl is too easy to mess with. I've disliked many people, but Paige... There's just something about pissing her off that makes my day. I admit, I _may _have taken things a tad too far because now I'm being forced to share same breathing space as that English lunatic. Constantly...

Every day...

For a month...

What have I gotten myself into?

After I skipped away from from Paige, I went to the locker room to change out of my ring gear. Nothing too extravagant, just some bootcut jeans and a plains white, form-fitting T-shirt. I packed my ring gear after I changed, ready to go to the hotel and sleep. The new "script" (I use that term loosely since Paige doesn't follow it anyway) for this wee should be in by morning, so I wasn't too worried about it. Pulling my phone out of my bag, I sat on a nearby bench and unlocked it. No missed calls. No new text messages. I didn't feel like Tweeting anything, not that I ever really wanted to anyway. Quickly losing interest in my phone, I sat it down on the bench next to me before bringing my legs up and sitting cross-legged. I started zoning out as I thought about the match I just had. You would think I would be used to Paige escaping from my Black Widow, but she surprised me yet again. I was expecting the Paige-Turner, instead it was the Ram-Paige. But, that's fine. I'll let it slide. After all, I'll find a counter for the Ram-Paige. If she wants to go off-script, then by all means. Things get _much_ more interesting when they aren't planned out. Maybe I could convince Paul (when he was less enraged) to let us do our own thing for a week or two. Of course, he would probably never let that happen, but it would always be worth a try.

I was brought out of my thoughts when the locker room door opened, looking up to see Paige walk in. I tilted my head a bit as I watched her. I wasn't scheming or plotting, just simply observing the raven-haired girl. Paige didn't even acknowledge my presence, completely ignoring me while she walked past me to her locker. I couldn't help but glare at Paige. I hate being ignored, but at the same time I couldn't exactly blame her. I _did_ just get the both of us in trouble with Mr. C.O.O... Paige rummaged through her bag after she opened her locker, pulling out her street clothes, a black towel, body wash, and a bottle of 2-in-1 shampoo. I raised an eyebrow at her as she turned around. Paige noticed and rolled her eyes, piling her clothes and towel on one arm before unsnapping the Divas Championship from her waist and placing it on her bag.

"What? You said I have an hour." Paige said sassily. "I'm taking a shower." I raised my hands in surrender.

"I didn't say a word, did I?" I replied. Paige made a soft scoffing noise before walking past me to the shower area. I sighed lightly to myself. I agree with Paige that we're frienemies, but a normal friendship would be nice to have again. After my Co-Chickbuster, Kaitlyn (her real name is Celeste, but like Paige, she liked her ring name better) left, I could never really connect with the other girls like I did with Kaitlyn. Then I met Paige and things only got worse after that, especially after the _brilliant _decision to bring her up to the main roster was made. Over the last few months, I've _actually _caught myself wanting to literally strangle the life out of Paige when no one was watching a few times before. That girl was definitely something else...and that's saying _a lot_ coming from me.

I heard water turn on and a shower curtain close. Paige must've finally gotten into the shower. I know that I told her she had an hour before I left her, but I hope she realizes that I didn't really mean it. Come Night of Champions, I plan to take back _my_ Divas Title. I'm not going to lose my rematch shot because Paige will undoubtedly throw a bitch fit because I left her. I will play nice for now and patiently wait for my sweet, Casper-looking crumpet. I heard my phone beep and glanced down at it before picking it up and unlocking it. I had a new email from Paul. Oh, Lord...

**TO: ****_AJ Mendez_**

**FROM: ****_Paul M. Levesque_**

**SUBJECT: ****_Storyline Update_**

I let out a sigh of relief when I read it was just about Paige's and my storyline. Relaxing a bit, I tapped on the message.

_**'Stephanie has your next storyline with Saraya already planned out. As much as I want to tell you, Stephanie wants to wait until you two come in tomorrow morning and pick up your scripts.' **_

I quickly replied back to Paul, saying that Paige and I would be in first thing to get our script. With that done, I groaned softly and rubbed my forehead lightly.

_'Since Darkness herself is in the shower, I guess I can go to the trainer's office.' _I thought, standing and sliding my phone into my back pocket. My head was pounding after tonight's events, both in the ring when Paige threw me face-first onto the barricade and afterwards during our little backstage brawl that we've gotten used to having. I glanced back at the shower area, deciding against shouting to Paige that I was going to see the company doctor. It really wasn't her business anyway, so I opened the door and skipped down the hallway. Even though I wasn't in the greatest of moods, skipping was faster than walking and in no time, I was in the trainer's room getting my head examined.

...you know what I mean. Getting checked for a concussion.

After about ten or fifteen minutes, the doctor determined that I didn't have a concussion or anything serious like that, though he asked me to send Paige his way so he could make sure there was nothing seriously wrong with her either. I simply shrugged, thanking him as I stood and skipped off. I'm pretty sure the doctor was shaking his head at me, most likely thinking that I wouldn't tell Paige to go see him. I may or may not. Completely depends on Paige with her attitude. It was a short skip back to the locker room and when I walked in, Paige was standing by her locker. I could only assume she was looking for a shirt since she only had a pair of black jeans and a black bra on. I stopped in my tracks when Paige made a light growling noise. Raising an eyebrow, I cautiously stepped towards my locker.

"Everything alright?" I asked slowly.

"Fine." Paige answered shortly before digging through her bag and locker, sighing after a minute or so. "...Do you have a shirt I can borrow. I must've forgotten to pack one before I left the hotel..." I blinked, looking around to make sure she was actually talking to me. Paige rolled her eyes when I looked back at her. I couldn't help but smirk lightly. I could tell she was trying not to be sarcastic.

"I think so." I said to her, rooting through my bag. "Doc says he wants to see you, by the way." I didn't even have to glance up to know that Paige had crossed her arms.

"I'm fine. I just need a shirt so we can leave." she said with her sassy tone. I found a black T-shirt and pulled it out. Unfolding it, I realized it was my "Love Bites" shirt I had worn to a Meet-and-Greet I did hours before the Pay-Per-View started. I stood up straight, facing Paige (I was right, she did cross her arms). I tossed the shirt to Paige.

"Here you go—" I trailed off. Paige easily caught the shirt, allowing me to see a dark bruise on her pale skin right below her ribs. "...Champ..." I finished quietly. How the hell did I not notice that?

"What?" Paige said defensively, bringing me out of my thoughts. I noticed Paige tugged my shirt on rather quickly. Either she didn't like me staring at her or she didn't want me to see the bruise. Considering how short our ring gear is, I don't think Paige is uncomfortable being stared at.

"Paige, what happened?" I asked. Paige tugged down the hem of the shirt. Since Paige was much taller than me, the borrowed shirt was a little small on her.

"I fell onto the ring apron. Remember? You blew me a kiss and shoved me off the turnbuckle?" Paige grabbed her leather jacket with her "Think Again" logo on the back of it and slid it on, zipping it up to hide my logo. I really didn't care. I was still trying to process when she got that bruise.

"You were holding your head, though..."

"My ribs weren't the only thing that hit the ring apron." Paige flipped her hair out from under her jacket. She was pushing the situation to the side like it was nothing, but I was standing there dumbfounded. I really had no idea Paige got hurt like that.

"Paige, maybe you _should _go see the trainer—"

"I already told you I'm fine." Paige snapped. "Stop acting like you suddenly care. I _told_ you I wasn't ready to take that fall! That wasn't completely my character." I growled in frustration.

"Damn it, Saraya! Don't start this again." Paige actually jumped a little. I don't think she was expecting me to snap back. "In this business, there is a fine line between not liking someone and deliberately trying to hurt them in the ring. That's a line I try my best not to cross because no one deserves to have their career cut short due to some petty argument backstage!" Paige was silent, unable to find the words to reply. Really, there were none. I stepped closer to her and unzipped her jacket. Paige's eyes widened and grabbed my wrists.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" I looked up a her, lightly rolling my eyes. I didn't answer her, sliding my hands out of Paige's not-so-tight grip and raised her borrowed shirt (which was already resting just below her bellybutton) enough so I could see the bruise. Paige shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably. I lightly pressed my fingers over her ribs and eventually over her bruise, causing Paige to flinch.

"Ouch!" She hissed, glaring at me. "That hurts, ya know!""I wasn't exactly expecting it to tickle." I replied sarcastically, lightly pulling the shirt hem down. "Go see the doctor. You need to make sure you didn't fracture anything." I stepped back. Paige eyes me for a moment as she zipped her jacket back up.

"Alright... I'll be back." She said before walking past me and out if the locker room. I sighed, mostly in relief, as I leaned against the lockers. I was _seriously_ expecting Paige to hit me for touching her... _This _is who I get thrown into a storyline with. A short-tempered rebel with the urge to fight every five minutes.

What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

**Sorry this was so long, but I hope y'all enjoyed it :) Hopefully chapter 3 will be up soon!**

**'Til then!**

**Ju$t!ce**


	3. 3) PAIGE - Mind Games

**Hey! I'm back! I'm sorry for the delay, but school has decided to pain a pain this past week, because I wanted to have this chapter up last Wednesday. But! Here it is now, Enjoy!**

* * *

**Monday, August 18, 2014 (The Next Morning)**

"Paige... _Paige_..." I woke up to AJ lightly shaking my shoulder. I groaned in protest, rolling from my side to my stomach and tried to go back to sleep. As I started slipping back into unconsciousness, I heard AJ growl softly. The bed dipped lightly beside me and I felt something brush against my neck. AJ's hand?... My sienna-brown eyes blinked open, but I couldn't see anything through the curtain of raven black hair that had fallen into my face. As a result, I closed my eyes again. The bed dipped more and I could feel AJ's warm breath against my ear. What the hell?...

"SARAYA!" I screamed as AJ hollered in my ear, causing me to jump away from her and ended up rolling off the edge of the bed. As I fell, my feet got tangled in the blanket I had kicked off in the middle of the night, which prevented me from easily breaking my fall. I ended up smacking the back of my head off of the night stand that was between AJ's bed and mine. I hissed sharply as pain shot through my body. Now on top of having sore ribs (the doctor said I didn't fracture anything last night, but I was going to be sore for a bit), my head is gonna bother me. I looked up at AJ, who was sitting cross-legged on my bed with an innocent smile.

"What the bloody hell?!" I yelled, holding the back of my head as I slowly sat up. AJ tipped her head to the side and giggled.

"Now Paige, my little English muffin, we use our indoor voices in a nice hotel. Other people could be sleeping." I narrowed my eyes in a death glare before my expression did a complete 360. I gave AJ the sweetest smile I could possibly make.

"Of course, where are my manners? Indoor voices won't give any indication of me kicking your ass before throwing you out the window. What floor are we on again, the sixteenth?" I smirked as AJ scowled.

"Just get off the floor and get dressed. We have to get our script for tonight." She sneered. I rolled my eyes, using the bed to help me stand. AJ remained cross-legged on my bed, so I looked at her as I untangled my feet from my blanket. She was already dressed, wearing light blue skinny jeans and a white hoodie with a game system controller on the front. I raised an eyebrow at her curiously.

"A hoodie?" I questioned.

"I'm freezing. It's so damn cold in here." I couldn't help but laugh, earning a glare from the shorter woman.

"Then why didn't you turn the heat up?" AJ fidgeted with the sleeves of her hoodie.

"Because you looked like you were too hot last night..." She muttered. I gave her a weird look. Granted, considering I'm currently in a black sports bra and dark gray shorts, I was actually pretty comfortable, so I wouldn't doubt that I was too hot. That might explain why I kicked off my blanket in the middle of the night. But...how would AJ know that?...

"How...Were you..." I stumbled at bit, feeling a little awkward for whatever reason. AJ looked at me innocently. "Never mind." I finished, going across the room to my bag of travel necessities I had tossed on the table with my bag that had my ring gear. After opening my travel bag, I dug through it for some clean clothes. I _really_ need to go back to my house in Florida to restock on some things. Finding a crimson tank top and baggy dark blue bootcut jeans, I pulled them on and yawned softly. I tugged on the tank top before taking off my shorts and sliding my jeans on, not really caring that AJ was in the same room. My back was turned to her anyway. Going back to my travel bag, I pulled out my deodorant, brush, toothbrush, and toothpaste and walked to the bathroom to finish getting ready. About five minutes later as I'm brushing my teeth, AJ walks up and stands in the doorway with her arms crossed.

"_Saraya_, hurry up!" I growled lowly. It was another minute before I could reply, but I eventually spat out my toothpaste and rinsed off my brush.

"Call me Saraya again and I really _will_ throw your ass out the window!" I snapped. "Ten minutes. Is that too much to ask for so I can get ready, _April-Jeanette_?" AJ smiled sweetly.

"Use my full name again and I will drag you by your pretty raven hair out the window with me." She replied sweetly. I rolled my eyes, wiping the toothpaste off of my mouth with some toilet paper before walking out of the bathroom. AJ was now scowling at me again, which only made me smirk as I went to grab my leather jacket off of the table. I don't know why, but pissing AJ off was a lot of fun. As I pulled my jacket on, my thoughts began to wander as silence filled the room. For what ever reason, my thoughts went back to last night at the arena when AJ was touching me. I was still trying to figure out why she did that because I still don't believe she was making sure I was okay. Then, the throbbing pain in the back of my head brought me to this morning with AJ's "wake up call." It just dawned to me that she was pretty much in my personal bubble, ya know, as she's practically crawling on me while I'm half asleep, breathing on my neck... I quickly shoved the thoughts away. She screamed in my ear, which is the reason my head is killing me right now. It's all a part of her mind games to get into my head.

"Hello? Earth to Paige!" I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to look at my _favorite_ thorn in my side. "No snappy come-back, my angry little tart?" I took me a moment to realize that she was referring to our conversation that sort of faded out as I left the bathroom. For the first time probably ever, I actually didn't have a witty come-back to AJ's 'pulling-you-out-the-window-with-me' remark. Getting an idea, I smirked and slowly walked up to AJ. Nervousness flashed through her chocolate-brown eyes as I backed her up against the wall by the bathroom door. I placed my hands on AJ's hips, lightly pinning her so she couldn't slip away. A slow, lazy, innocent smile took over the smirk I previously had while I stared into AJ's eyes.

"Is it really needed, pumpkin?" I asked gently and sweetly. "After all, it's just innocent, good-natured raillery, right?" I could tell the AJ was having trouble thinking of words, or even knowing what to do. I was at least expecting her to shove me away, but it seemed like her brain was partially shutting down. She opened her mouth to say something and that's when I moved my hands and backed away, walking to the door. "C'mon! We're gonna be late!" I said as I opened the door and lightly skipped down the hall. My ribs were screaming at me, but a smirk of satisfaction began to form.

Oh yes, my darling love, AJ. Two can play your mind games.

* * *

**Well, hope you like the chapter. Chapter 4 will be on its way in like 10 minutes. This chapter was almost 3000 words when I first wrote it, so I split it into 2 chapters. Should be interesting as I slowly get into plot main plot that I want (there is a reason Supernatural is in the genre for the story. You'll see :)**

**Til Then!**

**Ju$t!ce**


	4. 4) AJ - All Her Fault

**Alright, as promised ten minutes ago, here's chapter four. Enjoy!**

* * *

When I finally caught up to Paige and unlocked my car, Paige and I were off to meet with Paul. It was a relatively silent drive there, and it was kind of unsettling to me, but thankfully the arena wasn't that far from the hotel. I did my best to focus on the road and ignore Paige, even though she was looking out the window, but I kept thinking back to the moment back at the hotel. Paige was acting weird...weirder than usual. She was acting like... I gripped the steering wheel in realization.

Me.

Paige was acting like me. She's trying to mess with my head. Ohh, Paige. Paige, Paige, Paige. I'll give you that point, but JBL doesn't call me the Queen of the Mind Games for nothing. Just wait, you'll see. When we got to the arena, I parked the car and we both silently got out, walking to the building. I led the way to Paul's office, skipping to the door that led into his office. Paul's door was wide open, so I skipped inside and sat down in the only available chair in front of my boss's desk. I glanced back as Paige walked in, obviously not in the mood to skip, and stood beside me. Paul looked up from his paperwork and stared at us for a moment.

"You're late." He stated bluntly, glaring at me for whatever reason. I bit my lip, shifting uncomfortably in my seat. "You're the veteran. You should know—"

"It's my fault, sir." Paige cut Paul off. I blinked, looking up at the tall Brit. Paige was looking at Paul with the straightest face I've ever seen. "AJ asked me to wake her up because I said I was getting up early. I slipped in the shower and hit my hit, so I decided to lay back down and I forgot to wake her up." I knew Paige was an excellent liar, so I was slightly disappointed with the story she made up, though it wasn't completely false. She _did_ hit her head. It was believable enough, though. Paul sighed and shook his head. I don't think he bought it (this _is_ Triple H, after all), but he didn't call Paige out for lying. Instead, he rooted through some papers and handed us each a small packet. Our scripts.

"Here's how this is gonna go down, ladies." Paul started as we took our scripts, Paige starting to leaf through hers. "You two _will_ learn how to get along. I'm tired of having to reprimand two of my top Divas for behavioral misconduct. Stephanie and I were talking with Creative and we've decided the Divas Division needs a little more...edginess, so to speak. The big question that kept coming up was how do we get Saraya and April to give each other a little more respect while giving the Divas Division a little more of a push." I raised an eyebrow lightly. Where was he going with this? I was getting a little nervous because Paul had one of his "Best-for-Business" smirks. "You two are going to be put into a more romantic storyline. Your scripts are mostly just a guideline, but the 'Anti-Diva' and the 'Black Widow' will have an interesting relationship." My jaw dropped.

No. Freaking. Way.

I had no problem with the storyline; it was actually kind of interesting. My problem was having _Paige_ of all people as my on-screen love interest. Speaking of Paige, I looked up at her and she seemed to be taking this better than I was. If anything, I think she was smirking about it. That just pissed me off.

"_**What**_? You can't possibly be serious!" I exclaimed. "You put me in romance storylines before, but with Paige?! I'm telling you now that this isn't gonna work. There's no freaking way we can pull this off." Paul glared at my outburst.

"It's already been decided, April." Paul said sternly. "Besides, I've been on social media lately and reviewed some of your past promos and matches. The WWE Universe is starting to think there's already something going on. I want you and Saraya to make it work. If the storyline doesn't catch on like we want, we'll break you two

up at or before Night of Champions. This is for your benefit, girls. Screw it up and there will be consequences. You're dismissed." I stood and stormed out of the office. I ran down the hall and out to the parking lot.

"AJ!" I heard Paige call, but I just kept running. She is really the _last _person I wanted to see, let alone speak to. "AJ, wait. Please." I froze in my tracks. Did Paige just say _please_? I turned to face her. Paige was holding her ribs where she had that bruise and she was trying not to let a pained expression show. Her raven hair was covering a part of her face, which gave it away to me that she was trying not to show she was in pain.

"What happened to you?" I said icily. Paige shook her head so her hair wasn't in her face.

"I was running after you and you slammed the god damn door in my face when you left the building. The bar on the door hit my ribs." She said through her teeth. Great. I didn't know I hurt her... Again... Paige took a deep breath, looking at me. "Look, we need to talk—"

"I have nothing to say to you except get your ass in the car." I snapped, turning towards my car only to have Paige grab my wrist.

"AJ, stop. We _need_ to talk. We need to act like grown-ups and get on the same side here. Quite frankly, I don't feel like being fired and I'm fairly certain neither do you." I ripped my wrist out of Paige's hand even though her grip wasn't very tight.

"Shut up! Just shut up! I know _exactly_ what you're doing. You're trying to get in my head. You've started playing mind games. Guess what, honey? I'm not falling for it." I growled before sarcastically laughing. "This is all your fault anyway."

"How—"

"I'm not finished speaking. The night after Wrestlemania, I wasn't supposed to lose the title. I didn't even know you were at Raw. Your ass should've just stayed in NXT where you belong! I had to improvise that whole promo because I had no idea you were coming out. I knew I was having a match, but you were never a part if the equation. My life became hell when you hit that Paige-Turner and I'm sick of it! I'm sick of having to prove myself to a rookie and I'm sick of having Paul make me accommodate you to give you a career push! All I want is _**my**_ championship back so I can get out of this whole damn storyline with you!" I shoved Paige back, making her stumble. She caught her balance, but took a few steps back. I got into my car and started it. Paige started walking to the car, but I locked the doors and threw it into reverse before she could get in. I ignored Paige as she stood away from my car, most likely so she didn't get hit, but I didn't care. I threw my car into drive and sped off, leaving the British girl behind in my rear view mirror. At that moment, I honestly had no regrets leaving her ass behind.

It was her fault anyway.

* * *

**And, done! For now at least. As always, let me know what you think of the story and suggestions are always welcome! **

**Ju$t!ce**


	5. 5) PAIGE - I Don't Hate Her For It

**Hey, everyone! Mello here! I apologize for the wait, but here is chapter 5! Thanks to everyone for the lovely reviews, favorites, and follows. Hopefully y'all will bear with me, but I promise there is a reason 'Supernatural' is listed in the genre. These first several chapters are actually just warming up the story; I'm hoping that I can transition into the supernatural part of the plot very soon. **

**Disclaimer: "The Wrestlers: Fighting With My Family" doesn't belong to me. It's an actually documentary about Paige and her family before/during the time she signed with WWE. It's actually very good, I recommend watching it.**

* * *

**AN HOUR LATER**

"Ok, honey. Stop dancing around my question. What happened that AJ just left you like that?"

Not long after AJ left me in the parking lot, I had called Nattie and asked her to pick me up. I hadn't exactly told her that AJ abandoned me, but I suppose I didn't have to. Nattie is very smart and I'm sure it doesn't take a rocket scientist to know that AJ and I were supposed to stay together. When Nattie picked me up, I had asked her just to take me back to the hotel, but instead she took us to a small, quiet café. It was about twenty minutes away from the hotel, and currently, Nattie and I have sitting in a corner booth for about a half an hour. We ordered food, but I really wasn't all that hungry. I also didn't feel like talking, so I was silently picking at my French fries with my free hand, my head resting on my fist with my elbow resting on the table. Nattie occasionally took a bite of her salad, letting me know that her attention was solely focused on me.

"Paige, c'mon." I glanced up at Nattie. "You're silent. That means something is bothering you. What happened with AJ?" I sighed softly.

"AJ was just venting." I finally answered. "Paul gave us our new storyline for tonight and AJ didn't exactly approve. Not of the storyline, but of me being in it. It's not a big deal, really. I'll find a way to get around this, whether it's convincing AJ to pretend we're getting along or convincing her to play along with our storyline..." I absentmindedly started picking at my food again. I glanced back up to see Nattie was giving me a small smile.

"You don't sound too thrilled." I shrugged lightly. Truth is, what AJ say actually kind of stung. Normally, things like that wouldn't bother me, but coming from AJ... It didn't feel good. Just like that, I wanted to talk even less. I wanted to go back to the hotel and be alone. Maybe I would just go for a swim.

"Nattie, can we just go back to the hotel, please?" I pleaded. Nattie sighed, politely waving our server over and asked for the bill. I figured it would be rude to just get up and leave, so I quietly waited for Nattie. After about five or ten minutes, Nattie and I were in the car and on our way to the hotel. I don't know why, but I was almost hoping AJ would send me a text at least asking where I was. Ya know, because she left me. As soon as the thought crossed my mind, I pulled out my phone and shut it off.

_'What is wrong with you? Why do you care if AJ texts you?' _I though to myself, glaring as I looked out of the window. At this point, I could care less what AJ does. If she wants to blame me for what happened, oh well. She can throw all the bitch fits she wants. I just don't care anymore...well, less than what I already did.

The car ride seemed to speed by and the next thing I knew, we were parked in the hotel parking lot. Thanking Nattie quietly, I got out of the car and walked into the hotel. I checked in with the receptionist, scribbled my name in the guest book, and went down the hall. I took the stairs down to the Ground Floor where the pool is and walked to the door, pulled out my key card for my hotel room, and swiped it through the scanner to open the door. The pool was empty, which I was thankful for. Seeing as I didn't really have a swimsuit, I simply tugged everything off except my sports bra and underwear, sliding everything in a corner where no one could see them if someone walked in. Holding my breath, I jumped into the cool water and let myself sink a bit. When the lack of air began to become an issue, I expertly swam back to the surface, popped my head out of the water, and took a deep breath. After that, I just floated on my back, thinking about today's events so far, mostly about what happened at the arena.

_'This is all your fault, anyway.'_

AJ's words echoed through my head, still stinging every time I heard them. I bit my lower lip roughly as I closed my eyes. Those words were similar to the last words I heard from my older brother, Zak. After my WWE auction that got me to the developmental territory, Zak completely shut me out. Zak and I both loved wrestling, but he started when he was six; I didn't fall in love with the sport until I was thirteen.

_**"This is all your fault, Saraya!"**_

I felt a sharp pain in my chest, like my heart started tearing itself to shreds.

**_2011_**

_I sat the the backseat of Mum and Dad's car with my two older brothers, Zak and Roy, on either side of me. I wasn't too thrilled that I had to ride bitch, but I was too excited to care. Zak and I were on our way to a WWE audition and with each passing mile, my excitement slowly started turning into anxious nerves. Channel 8 was doing a documentary on our family that was to be titled, _"The Wrestlers: Fighting With My Family,"_ so Zak was recording most of our trip on a small cam-corder to give to the studio doing our documentary. As we got closer to the arena, Zak shut off his camera because the arena was to be top secret to the general public. Dad pulled into the parking lot of our venue and gave us a proud smile._

_"Go do your best. We will be waitin' right here for ya." I grinned, giving Mum, Dad, and Roy a kiss on the cheek while Zak got out of the car. I grabbed my bag with my gear and practically leapt out of the car._

_"Raya, wait up!" Zak called, chasing after me._

_"Speed up, then! I'm not waiting for your ass!" I called back over my shoulder, laughing. Zak eventually caught up to me and we entered the arena together. This was going to be exciting. And it was..._

_Up until we had to leave._

_I was waiting for Zak to come out of the men's locker room. Every time I glanced over, I saw some trainers and talent scouts staring at me, shuffling through papers soon after. I ignored it, crossing my arms when I finally spotted Zak walking towards me. We smiled lightly at each other, turning and quietly starting to leave._

_"Bevis?" Someone called from behind us. Zak and I immediately froze in our tracks and turned around. There were three men standing not too far from us. One I recognized as Bill Demott, the head trainer of WWE's developmental territory. The other two men I assumed were talent scouts that also worked for the company. All three were looking at Zak and I. My eyes widened when Bill pointed to me, my heart starting to do flips._

_"You, young lady." Bill said gruffly, giving me the get-over-here gesture. I did just that, feeling sick to my stomach from nerves. "Saraya-Jade Bevis, correct?" I nodded quickly. I hated it when my full name was used, but these people automatically had the right. They're WWE officials!_

_"Y-Yes, sir." I finally managed to say. Bill crossed his arms, smirking._

_"She's the one that impressed me the most. She also fits in with what we were told to look for." He was obviously talking to the scouts, but I was already grinning like an idiot. Bill was now smiling more than smirking. "We are going to sign you with FCW. You'll get a packet with more info in the mail." FCW was Florida Championship Wrestling, the main developmental territory and later retired to revamp NXT when the WWE Network debuted. I grinned even more, actually letting out an excited squeal. After repeatedly thanking them and giving each man a handshake, I ran off to the parking lot. Zak wasn't waiting for me, so I had assumed he was waiting in the car with Mum, Dad, and Roy. Eventually, I spotted Zak walking towards the exit._

_Zak!" I called. Zak kept walking, ignoring me. "Zak!" I ran up to my brother, only to have him sharply turn to face me._

_"Ya did it again, Princess!" My smile quickly faded. Zak looked pissed..._

_"What are you—"_

_"Every time I do something, you jump in and show me up!" Zak snapped. "I've been training my entire life for this and yet again, I didn't make the cut. You tag along and they're instantly in love with ya!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing._

_"You were the one sneaking through the audition with an injured knee! Are ya really blaming me for you not making the cut?"_

_"Yes! You're the princess; you always get what you want! I'm sick if it. This is all **your** fault, Saraya!"_

I suddenly found it hard to breathe. As I came out of my flashback, I started choking, inhaling water every time I gasped for air. My eyes snapped open when I realized I was underwater. I quickly started to swim to the edge of the pool, grabbing on and pulling myself up. I coughed violently as the air rushed back into my oxygen-deprived lungs, spitting out pool water that I coughed up. After about five or ten minutes, my coughing fits started to subside and I could somewhat breathe normally again. I hoisted myself up and sat on the edge of the pool, my legs still dipped in the cool water. That was the first time in a few months I thought about the incident with my brother. It's been about three years and he _still_ won't talk to me. After that day, Zak managed to make everything my fault and he did so by talking to _everyone_ but me. No one here knows, though. Maybe Emma, but no one else.

AJ probably should know. During this next month, she's gonna end up learning a lot of things about me even if she doesn't want to. Today, she reopened the wound, poured in the salt, and held it there until. And yet...

I don't hate her for it.

* * *

**This chapter is more Paige-centric than previous 'Paige' chapters, but to even it out, the next one should be more AJ-centric. Please leave reviews, they motivate me and I am open to any suggestions you guys have!**

**Ju$t!ce**


	6. 6) AJ - Kaitlyn's Always Right

**Hello, everyone! Thanks to everyone for supporting this story by reviewing, favoriting, etc. Since the last chapter was focused on Paige, this one is more AJ-Centric. Hope you enjoy!**

_'Way to go, dumbass. You've really outdone yourself this time...'_ I thought to myself sarcastically. There was no doubt in my mind that Paige had kept her mouth shut, but if Paul finds out I left her in a bitch fit of rage, I can kiss my job...and my life...goodbye because Paul will fire the both of us before I could explain myself and Paige would murder me without exaggeration. I sighed roughly.

_'You shouldn't have abandoned Paige...'_ I continued to think. At this point, I was almost back at the arena in case Paige was actually still waiting for me. I highly doubted it, but it wouldn't kill me to check. _'It's not her fault; She had just as much say about our storyline as you did.'_ Eventually, I got back to the arena, but didn't see Paige. Like I said, I really wasn't expecting her to be. After I left her, I drove for about forty-five minutes before I finally decided to go back. Circling around the parking lot, I got back onto the highway and drove around again. Good thing my car gets _really_ good gas mileage.

After another ten minutes of aimless driving, I pulled into the parking lot of a small café, parked my car, and shut off the engine. I wanted a coffee, but I didn't feel like getting out of my car just yet. My thoughts were racing at the moment, so I just sat there until I could pull myself together. I bit my lower lip nervously, running one hand through my long dark brown hair. What if something happened to Paige?... I stopped when I caught myself reaching for my travel bag that was sitting in Paige's passenger seat.

_'Stop it! Paige is the Divas Champion. She can_ obviously _take care of herself.'_ I growled to myself, though I couldn't help but sneak a glance at my bag again. I unbuckled my seat belt and reached over into my bag. For a moment, my fingers lingered over my phone before I quickly grabbed my copy of the script and pulled it out. I stared at the cover of the thin packet. Another romance storyline, huh? A lesbian angle, nonetheless. The storyline idea still intrigued me, but with Paige? Of all the Divas on the roster, it had to be Paige? I have no idea how well this is going to work. Flipping back the cover, I started to read the script again. Basically, Paul wanted me to start the storyline. The Divas match was Paige against Nattie, then I would come out after the match and do something to start the romance part. Ugh, I hate Paul's vague guideline-scripts. If I knew _exactly_ what I was supposed to do, I could think of a way to at least try to pull this off, despite my original protests. I sat my script down. I need advice.

_'Maybe Kait can help...'_ I thought, smiling faintly as I reached into my bag again and pulled out my iPhone. Unlocking my cellular device, I tapped on my Contacts icon and quickly found my best friend's name. Kaitlyn. Tapping on her name, I sent her a text and hoped she wasn't busy.

**Hey, Kait! Got a minute? -AJ**

It was a few minutes before I got a reply, but when my phone beeped, I lit up a bit.

**Of course! What's up, Mouse? -Kaitlyn**

I couldn't help but giggle softly. Kaitlyn gave me the nickname, "Mouse", when we first met because of my size and I absolutely hate it, but I miss my Chickbuster, so I let it slide.

**I need some advice on my script I got today... -AJ**

**Does this script have anything to do with Paige? -Kaitlyn**

I smiled softly. Kaitlyn knew about my situation with Paige. I've spared her no detail since the night after Wrestlemania. I'm not exaggerating when I say Kaitlyn knows _everything_.

**Unfortunately. Paul still isn't very happy with us, so now not only am I stuck with her for a month, I have to pretend I'm in love with her for a month, as well. Paul is forcing us into a lesbian angle; "To give the Divas Division more of an edge." he says. The idea is fine, I just hate that I have to be paired with Paige. Casper has a match tonight and I'm supposed to come out and start the storyline. Help me think of some ideas that don't end with me committing homicide in front of thousands of people. Please? -AJ**

Kait was taking her sweet time thinking of ideas, so I started roaming my phone; going through old messages, my photos, things along those lines. It was a solid thirteen minutes until Kaitlyn finally replied back.

**Ok. After serious (not really) consideration, I came up with an idea. You said you were just starting this storyline, right? So keep it simple. After Paige's match, skip out to the ring, flirt with her, then skip away. It's not rocket science, A -Kaitlyn**

I blinked as I read the text. Wow...I guess it really _was_ that simple. I still didn't think we could pull this off, but I could almost hear Kaitlyn laughing at me, which made me chuckle. There was no way I was going to tell her that. As I started typing a reply, Kaitlyn sent me another text.

**Sweetheart, just relax. You're the best Diva on the roster, especially with romance storylines. Don't let what He-Who-Won't-Be-Named did effect what you love doing -Kaitlyn**

I froze. I tried to reply with a sarcastic remark, but nothing came. I couldn't think of one, let alone type out a response. My thoughts started flossing back to a few months ago. The tears came almost automatically and I gripped my phone tightly to the point where I think I cracked the plastic case I had covering it. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to keep the tears from falling.

**_June 13, 2014_**

_"Oh my god, Kait. This is seriously happening!" I actually let out a squeal of excitement. I don't think I've squealed like that since Mom saved up enough money to get me a Harley Quinn costume for Trick-or-Treating when I was younger. Currently, Kaitlyn was driving me to my and Phil's wedding reception. Not only were both of families going to be there, Kaitlyn was my Maid of Honor. The wedding wasn't going to be too over-the-top; just a small gathering, but it was still going to be special._

_"I'm so proud of you, AJ. You deserve to be happy." Kaitlyn smiled warmly. I giggled._

_When we got to the church my wedding was being held at, it was another couple of hours before we were ready to begin. I had at least three wardrobe malfunctions getting ready, our DJ was late, and I almost threw up twice from nerves, but finally, everything was set. Kaitlyn was standing on the stage with my mom and little sister. Phil's Best Man and two of his other best friends were on the opposite side of the stage. I was behind the closed double doors of the worship room, taking a deep breath to calm down as I waited for the Bridal March._

_"April." I grinned when I heard my fiancé's voice. Wait...what? I turned around quickly._

_"Phil? I thought you inside already." I looked at Phil, whose better known as CM Punk. He wasn't even dressed for the wedding. Instead, he was wearing jeans and one of his workout shirts. Phil crossed his arms._

_"We're not getting married." He said bluntly. My heart stopped, my breath getting caught in my throat. This can't possibly be happening. "I've changed my mind. I don't want you." A few months ago, I had to take some vacation days, so I went home after Paige weaseled the Divas Title from me. What do I find when I get home? Phil in bed with another woman. Phil told me he cut off all ties with that chick to work things out with me..._

_I guess not._

_I didn't even realize Phil left me alone until the creak of the double doors behind me brought me back to reality._

_"AJ, do you know where—" Kaitlyn's voice trailed off. She walked around so that she was standing in front me. Tears were flowing freely by this point, but I was holding my breath in a pathetic attempt to will them away. "AJ?..." Kaitlyn whispered gently. I burst out crying hysterically, clinging to my best friend, who wrapped her arms tightly around my small frame._

_"He left me..." I sobbed into Kait's chest. "I'm not getting married...Phil left me."_

I snapped back to reality when I felt something wet roll down my neck. Realizing that I was crying, I wiped my face and neck off with the hem of my shirt. Shortly after, my phone went off again, reminding me that Kaitlyn was still waiting for a response. I quickly opened the message.

**AJ, you still there? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought that up -Kaitlyn**

I smiled softly, taking a deep, shaky breath.

**It's ok. I needed that slap of reality -AJ**

Which was true. I can always count on Kaitlyn to keep me in check.

**I know you don't want to, but you and Paige need to sit down and talk. Woman to Woman. WWE doesn't hire anyone under 18 because we're all adults and should be capable of acting as such. You both need to quit acting like children -Kaitlyn**

I actually chuckled at that. I guess Kaitlyn was right.

**Alright, alright, your point has been made. I'll talk to you later. I need to go find Casper in order to talk to her -AJ**

Setting my phone back in my bag, I buckled up and started my car. Coffee can wait; my job is more important, even though Paige is still the last person I want to see... I groaned lightly as I backed out of my parking spot and drove off. Kait had a point; Paige and I _were_ acting like children.

I love Kaitlyn and all, but sometimes I hate it when Kaitlyn's always right.

**Here it is! Chapter 6 :) Paige and AJ both have issues neither one know about. I would always love to hear your comments/suggestions. Hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner than this one.**

**Ju$t!ce**


	7. 7) PAIGE - Don't Know What to Feel

**I'm alive, I swear! I'm graduating high school in a couple of months, so things have pretty much been hell lately, I literally wrote this in two days after I found out AJ is retiring from in-ring competition. I needed Pai-J feels, lol. By the way, I am bad at writing matches, so unless it's required for the plot itself, I'll just be skipping through. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**THAT NIGHT - RAW**_

"Casper." I was walking down the hall towards catering to look for AJ when I heard her voice call from behind. Sighing, I turned around to face her and crossed my arms. About an hour after I almost accidentally drowned myself in the pool thinking about my brother, AJ came back to the hotel room that we shared just in time to pack our gear and leave for check-in at the arena. When we got to the arena, we pretty much went our separate ways up until now.

"There you are. I was just looking for you." I said. AJ raised an eyebrow as she walked up to me.

"You were looking for me?" I opened my mouth to respond, but AJ waved me off. "Never mind. C'mon, we need to talk." She said dismissively, turning to walk away. Resisting the urge to glare at the shorter woman, I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"We're not talking about anything. The Divas are on in ten minutes and Nat's already waiting on us by the gorilla position." I snapped before sighing. That all came out sharper than I intended. "Later. We can talk later." I assured before letting go of AJ's wrist and walking past her. I really didn't feel like talking to anyone, let alone talking to AJ. I don't like her, she hates me. What's the bloody point of talking?

After a seven minute silent trek to the gorilla position, we made it right as Nattie's music began blasting throughout the arena. I could feel AJ watching me while Nat made her entrance, but I continued to ignore her. Zipping up my leather jacket, I then adjusted my Divas title around my waist and bounced lightly from foot to foot in order to warm up a bit. My music finally played and, despite myself, I glanced back at AJ before walking through the curtain and on to the stage.

"And her opponent; from Norwich, England, she is the Divas Champion: Paige!" I still couldn't fathom that after a few years of being in the company that _none_ of the announcers could say Norwich correctly, even when I constantly remind them. _Nahr-Rich_. It is not rocket science.

During my introduction, I had skipped down the ramp to the ring. I unsnapped my title from around my waist and set it on the ring apron and unzipped my jacket before climbing up, sliding my jacket off, and letting out my battle scream while tossing my jacket to the mat below. I then picked up my title and stepped into the ring. When the ref took my championship belt from me, it was handed over to a timekeeper and said ref signaled for the bell.

* * *

The match flew by way too fast for my liking. Unfortunately, us Divas only get a handful of screen time minutes and AJ and I still have to do our segment, so Nat and I have to wrap this up. After a swift kick to the face, Nattie is laying on the canvas and I drag her up by the hair—ignoring the ref's scolding—and slip into position for a Paige-Turner, quickly sweeping Nattie back down to the mat. Smirking to the mixed crowd while I sat up, I slowly crawled over Nattie and covered her for a pin.

"1...2...3!" The bell rang and I jumped to my feet so the ref could raise my hand and return my title. When the ref let go of my hand, I clutched my title to my chest and slid out of the ring like a thief looking for a quick getaway...

Only to "freeze" when AJ's music blared throughout the arena with a loud pop from the crowd. She and I stared at each other for a brief moment before AJ started skipping innocently down the ramp. I quickly turned around and slid back inside the ring, my eyes never leaving AJ as she skipped around the ring towards the timekeeper. I was so focused on watching AJ that I forgot Nattie was still in the ring, so needless to say that when I turned to watch AJ skip towards the steel steps, I was nailed to the canvas courtesy of a Nattie-By-Nature clothesline with my head bouncing off the mat and my championship falling next to me. AJ's music had started to fade and I could somewhat hear Nattie leave the ring while the audience started to quiet down. My eyes were closed, but I felt small hands gently sliding under my shoulders and guiding me until I was sitting up, at which point I was now shaking the stars out of my vision. I allowed AJ to help me to my feet, taking a step back away from her to give her a suspicious look while being the back of my head. AJ gave me a sweet smile in return before bringing the microphone in her hand to her mouth.

"Paige, my little English muffin..." I couldn't help but roll my eyes. How original, AJ. "I-I know that you said that we're frienemies and that you _love _me." I raised an eyebrow skeptically. Where the bloody hell was she going with this? She was too busy avoiding me (and I her, admittedly) to tell me what she was doing for tonight. "...and I know that you were _truly _being sincere..." One of AJ's hands moved from her casual grip in the microphone and rested on my shoulder. My eyes snapped to AJ's at the contact, and although I was inwardly cringing because I despise human contact, I was able to keep my mouth shut and let her finish speaking. "But not as sincere as I am." After casually tossing the mic down, AJ's fingers began to slowly ghost down from my shoulder to my bicep, my bicep to my forearm, all the way down until she was holding my hand. I actually shivered, the trail her fingers made down my arm lingering. The hand holding mine grabbed my belt buckle and lightly tugged me forward so that our bodies were almost touching. The shorter woman's free hand moved up to softly weave through my raven hair, making me lean down when she gently tugged. Around us, I was vaguely aware of the WWE Universe roaring around us as AJ brought my lips down closer to hers. Slowly, my senses started returning, overwhelming me all at once. I could smell AJ's body spray, just enough to know it was there and her sweet-scented ChapStick. I could see AJ's eye slipping shut and I knew mine were quickly following suit. I could feel AJ's fingers in my hair, her touch still on my skin even though her hand was no longer on my arm. By this point, our lips are almost touching, I could almost taste that sweet ChapStick of her of hers...

_"Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!"_

That's now all I could hear. The "Kiss her!" chants that rang out from the fans. Desperate to stay in character, my eyes snapped open and I shoved AJ away while feigning disbelief. AJ looked stunned for a moment. In a split second, her expression morphed into an innocent little grin before she started to skip circles around me and gradually picking up speed as her music faded back in. I just stood there and watched as she slid out of the ring and skipped up the ramp while I tried to figure out what the hell just happened. AJ paused when she got to the top of the stage, turning around for a moment to shoot me a wink and blow me a kiss before continuing to skip backstage.

* * *

"Ooh, look at you moving up in the company." I could almost _hear _the smart ass grin in my best guy friend's (one of them, anyway) tone as I quickly walked through the catering doors. However, I was not really in the mood to trade witty banter with anyone right now.

"Jon, now is _not _the time. Have you seen AJ?" I asked as I turned to face Jon Good, better known as the "Lunatic Fringe" Dean Ambrose. Jon, unsurprisingly, neglected to answer my question.

"Why? You want to finish what she started in the ring?" I groaned as Jon suggestively waggled his eyebrows before I rubbe the bridge of my nose. What is _wrong _with this guy? You know what, don't answer that. The fact that I still chose to hang out with him says a lot about my own lack of sanity. I shook my head and gave him a mock annoyed look.

"Have you seen AJ or not, jackass?" I repeated, chuckling lightly as Jon place his hand over his heart with mock hurt to match my expression of (mostly) fake annoyance.

"Someone is a little bitter tonight. Don't take your unfinished sexual tension with AJ out on me." I rubbed my temples to alleviate an oncoming headache. I'm not quite certain whose neck I want to wring right now; AJ's for whatever stunt she pulled out in the ring only moments ago or Jon's for incessantly teasing me about it. Before I could fully decide, Jon spoke up again. "Last I saw, AJ was skipping off to a British girl's locker room. I hear she's also the Divas Champion..." Jon tilted his head to the side. "Did you steal the title from Layla? I could have sworn the champ has a better temper." He smirked.

"If you're trying to piss me off, you're succeeding." I deadpanned, crossing my arms. Jon's smirk started to fade and I started to feel a little bad since he was only joking around.

"AJ has really gotten to your feelings, hasn't she Raven?" Jon said more seriously, looking concerned. I couldn't help but chuckle at the old NXT nickname Jon, Joe, and Colby (the latter two Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins respectively) gave me because they said I looked like Raven from some cartoon called Teen Titans. I then uncrossed my arms and ran a hand through my hair before giving Jon a small smile.

"I don't know _what _to feel anymore." I said before walking back out of catering and toward my locker room.

* * *

**Hopefully mistakes are to a minimum. Next chapter is when Paige and AJ actually sit down and talk...maybe ;) Reviews/Suggestions are always welcome!**

**'Til then!**

**Just!ce**


	8. 8) AJ - I Hate Being Ignored (PART I)

**Hey! Guess who finally had time to sit down and write? _AND_ it hasn't been six months since the last update. I'm rather proud of that. However, I'm not to thrilled with this part of the chapter (Chapter 8 is in two parts, both in AJ's POV). I have rewritten this chapter at least three times, so this is the best it's gonna get. I like the next part better for whatever reason. Speaking of, Part 2 will be up immediately.**

* * *

**TUESDAY, AUGUST 19, 2014 — SMACKDOWN TAPING, AFTER THE SHOW**

_"Are you serious, AJ? You had the opportunity to sit down with Paige and talk to her…and you _chicken _out?!" _I held my phone away from my ear as Kaitlyn shouted. Smackdown had just ended, so I was currently in the locker room getting changed. Kait had called not even five minutes ago and unfortunately for me, she only wanted to know about the talk Paige and I were supposed to have after Raw… Yeah, it never happened. Kaitlyn had been too busy all week to actually call me and I had conveniently avoided the topic when she texted me. _"Are you even listening to me?"_

"Not really, no. My thoughts are all over the place." There was a short silence.

_"AJ, I can't read minds. You're going to have to use your big girl words and tell me what's wrong." _That was the problem. I have no idea what's going on anymore. What is even worse is that I can't even think of a believable excuse to appease both Kaitlyn and myself. I just don't understand anymore. I am always trying to be in control of…everything really, but I've lost what little control I had ever since Paige had come up to the Main Roster. When it comes to Paige, I have no control. Whether it be having control over her or myself is to be determined, but either way it pisses me off. Of course, I'm too stubborn and proud to ever admit that to Kaitlyn, so I did what I had been doing for months. I blamed Paige.

"Kait, the same thing has been wrong for almost five months now. That 5'8", Casper pale, skip stealing bitch—"

_"Damn it, AJ!"_ I nearly dropped my phone when Kaitlyn started yelling again, swearing under my breath as I scrambled to catch my phone and moved it over to the ear she didn't scream in, rubbing the other one with my free hand. _"Answer me this. What is your problem with Paige?"_ I nervously bit my lip, trying to think of another way to blame Paige.

"She waltzed in the night after Wrestle—"

_"No."_ Kaitlyn cut me off sharply. _"I mean off-screen away from the cameras. Paige was only doing what she was told to do. It's not her fault that you weren't informed of a script change." _

"I _was_ aware of the script change."

_"Then what the hell is your problem?" _I had no idea what to say. _"I ask you again. What do you have against Paige?"_ I gave up. I was out of excuses.

"…I don't know." The words tasted bitter in my mouth, the syllables foreign. That was the difference between my 'AJ Lee' character and 'April Mendez.' It's almost like I have split personalities. 'AJ' always knew what she wanted, how to get it, and could always protect herself. 'April' was the complete opposite. 'April' is the side that no one gets to see. I keep to my in-ring persona to protect myself, to keep my emotions from being toyed with (you can thank Phil for that because the bastard cheated on me and left me at the altar). The more I have to work with Paige, the more she has to be around me, the more I realize the damn girl is breaking through my emotional defenses. It scares the hell out of me. Sighing, I put Kaitlyn on speaker so I could sit down and take off my Chuck Taylors that I wore to the ring. However, I didn't move to untie them after I sat down. I just stared blankly at the phone that was on my lap. _"AJ, just to her. Quit putting it off."_ I nodded before remembering that she couldn't see me.

"Yeah, alright." I replied. "We will have opportunities to talk. We aren't going to the hotel. We're going straight to the next city because it's a really long. I will talk to her in the car."

_"You better. I will make another surprise call to make sure you did what you said." _

"The sad part is that I know you will." I huffed. Kaitlyn laughed, which made me smile a bit. "I will talk to you later."

_"Bye, AJ." _With that, we both hung up. I rubbed the bridge of my nose with the hand that wasn't holding my phone.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked myself rhetorically, chuckling as I tossed my phone down on the pile of clothes I never bothered to throw back into my bag (after changing into my ring gear). I just sat there for a moment, thinking to myself. Eventually, I got up and finished getting changed out of my ring gear. I threw on a pair of comfortable jeans, a pair of Nikes, and a white Ninja Turtle tank top. I then took out my contacts and replaced them with my glasses before packing everything up, slinging my bag over my shoulder, and skipping out of the shared Divas locker room towards the private locker room of the Divas Champion. Stopping in front of the door when I got there, I knocked on the door.

"Are you decent, Casper?"

"No, I'm struttin' 'round in nothing but my Doc Martins." Came the sarcastic reply of Paige through the door. I rolled my eyes, opening the door and walking in. Paige was sitting on the fancy leather couch (all of the champions' locker room has one) and playing on her phone. She had changed as well; now wearing black skinny jeans, boots, and a cropped Disturbed shirt that also had the sleeves cut off. Paige glanced up from her phone when I closed the door. Our eyes met for a moment before Paige awkwardly looked back to her phone.

"What'cha doing?" I asked, trying to start a conversation. Paige shrugged.

"Talking to my brother." She replied. She didn't look up from her phone.

"Zak?"

"Roy. Zak doesn't talk to me." Paige froze, almost as if she had just realized what she said. Then she eyed me suspiciously. "How the bloody hell do you know my brothers' names?" I was the one to shrug this time.

"I've heard you talking about them to Tenille before." I answered, referring to Emma. Paige rolled her eyes and stood while sliding her phone into her pocket, avoiding eye contact with me. What is going on with her?

"Are you ready to go?" She asked shortly. I nodded slowly as Paige slid on a regular black leather jacket and black Snapback before packing her things. I then started fidgeting with the hem of my tank top, a nervous habit I had developed back in my NXT days. Kaitlyn was right (as always); this talk is long overdue.

"I was thinking we could talk—"

"Oh, like we were supposed to last night?" I flinched at Paige's sudden bitterly sharp tone (I admit that I had it coming), looking at her as she stepped into my personal bubble. Paige backed me against a table, causing me to swallow thickly when our bodies were against each other. "I don't feel like talking. I just want to get to the next city. Maybe we can talk tomorrow, 'kay pumpkin?" Paige was still too close for comfort, the English girl patting my cheek after she called me 'pumpkin' before unpinning me to get her bag. Her sharp tone had faded, but it was passive aggressive and sarcastic. I'm not quite sure which one I dislike the most. I couldn't help but sigh. This girl was impossible.

"Paige—"

"I said I don't wanna talk." Okay, now she is starting to piss me off. I crossed my arms.

"Too bad. I want to." Paige didn't say anything. Instead, she shouldered her bag and ignored me as she walked out of her locker room. I glared at her back as I followed her.

I hate being ignored.

* * *

**As I said, I wasn't too thrilled with how this turned out, but at least it's something. I tried to add a little Pai-J tension towards the end. I also apologize for all of the dialog. It's a bad habit to use more dialog than description. Review to let me know how it was!**

**Ju$t!ce**


	9. 8) AJ - Faded to Black (PART II)

**Alright! Here's Part 2 of Chapter 8! Make sure to read Part 1, otherwise this part makes zero sense. The whole reason for two parts is that all together, Ch. 8 was way too freaking long, even to my standards.**

_**~/LB/~ **_**simply means it's a line break/continuation. Enjoy!**

* * *

**_~/LB/~_**

The car ride was too silent. Fours later, Paige was still ignoring me. The only time she spoke was about three and a half hours ago when I turned on the radio. Paige had instantly reached over and shut it off, saying that she hated the music I listened to. Quite frankly, I'm not too fond of her choice in music genres and I had told her such in retort. Paige went back to ignoring me. An hour into the drive, silence was fine because we both probably would have just kept arguing. Two hours, the silence was starting to bother me, but I was able to distract myself with driving. Paige had been driving since we had left the arena, but I could tell she was getting tired. Without a word, Paige had pulled over and yawned. I took the hint and traded her places. The three hour mark was when I was starting to become antsy because it was so quiet. Paige had fallen asleep (or was pretending, I wasn't sure which), so I left her alone. Now the silence was just unbearable. Glancing over, I could see the glow of Paige's phone, so I knew she couldn't pretend to be sleeping.

"Paige, will you please say something? The silence is killing me." Out of the corner of my eye, I could see that Paige was looking at me. "C'mon. The silent treatment is childish." I had to bite my tongue to stop any other sarcastic remarks. Paige normally didn't take too well to being called a child. She surprised me though. Instead of yelling at me, or worse ignoring me again, the English girl sighed and locked her phone screen. The car got darker, but the light of the GPS provided enough glow to still see Paige. Barely.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Anything." I replied, searching my brain for a topic. There was one that I was definitely curious about, so it was worth a shot to ask, "Why doesn't your brother talk to you?" Paige visibly tensed, turning her head to look out of her window. "Don't you dare ignore me again." My tone came out more pleading than snarky. Paige sighed softly and light ran a hand through her raven hair.

"I was awarded a developmental contract." Paige spoke so softly that I almost couldn't hear her, but the more she spoke, the clearer her words became. "Zak and I tried out together, but I was chosen for an FCW contract." FCW was Florida Championship Wrestling. It used to be the main developmental territory before NXT.

"I'm not quite following." I commented. Paige shook her head.

"Zak thinks I am _handed_ everything, that I never actually _earn_ what I have or what I get. I was the only girl at the try-out I passed, so Zak assumes they let me through so my feelings didn't get hurt. It couldn't be farther from the truth because I was in the ring more than he was." Paige scoffed lightly. "Things seem to have gotten worse since I debuted on Raw. Zak didn't even watch my match. I didn't win the title, it was _handed_ to me. I didn't work my ass off in NXT, I was just randomly chosen because they wanted an excuse to bring another NXT Diva up. That's what he thinks. That's what _everyone_ thinks." I don't know if it was just sleep deprivation getting to me, but I thought I could hear a twinge of sadness underneath her increasingly bitter tone. I shook my head.

"I don't think that, Paige. I don't think that at all." Paige turned her attention to me while I gept my gaze on the road. "As much as it kills me to admit it, you're extremely talented. You're gonna go far in this business, kid."

"Call me 'kid' again and I will not hesitate to throw you out of a moving vehicle." Paige replied bluntly. I think this damn girl has more mood swings than I do. I figured she was being serious, but I caught a glimpse of a smile from Paige. I couldn't help but smile a bit myself. I had learned something about Paige that I never knew. The car became silent again, though it didn't seem as tense as it did before. Most of the hostility seemed to have disappeared. About a half an hour later, Paige spoke up again.

"AJ, where are we going?"

"Kentucky. Why?" I answered, thinking that she was asking where the next venue was.

"No, I mean you've stopped following the GPS. Even _it_ has no idea where we are." It was then that I realized that I wasn't even paying attention to where I was driving. I bit my bottom lip. I had no idea where we were… Like hell I was going to admit that to Paige though. I could figure this out. Glancing down at my GPS confirmed what Paige had said. It assumed we were in the middle of nowhere.

"Maybe it's a dated map. This thing _is _about four or five years old." I commented. "You have GPS on your phone, right?"

"My phone has no signal." Okay, now this was seriously becoming a problem.

"Just look for road signs," I instructed. The car was filled with silence again, this time for which I was thankful for. I needed to concentrate now. If Paige and I were late, Paul would be even more furious with us than he already was. We were both looking for road signs, so I admit that I didn't have my full attention on the road. About ten minutes passed and nothing. Not one road sign. Even the mile markers were nonexistent.

"AJ, look out!" Paige screamed. I snapped my attention back on the road and saw a person standing in the middle of my lane. Everything happened too quickly for me to react properly. I panicked, sharply swerving in order to avoid hitting the person. I missed the guard rail on the other side of the road and the car sped down the steep shoulder, my brakes not working when I slammed down on them. If Paige and I were screaming, neither one of us realized it. The car rolled onto the roof before sliding and colliding with a tree, the tree forcing us to a stop. I had knocked my head off of just about everything during all of this and it was a struggled to keep conscious. Looking over, I could see that Paige wasn't moving.

"P-Paige…" I stammered, my voice trembling. Paige still didn't move. "Paige." I tried again. Nothing. I wasn't (miraculously) pinned by anything, so I tried getting my seat belt off to climb over to Paige, but it was jammed. I couldn't get it off. At the same time, I was also losing the battle for consciousness. "P-Pai…"

Everything then faded to black.

* * *

**In case you haven't realized, this is pretty much slow burn Pai-J. This is also the start of the supernatural aspect of the story. I tried to follow the sequence of events after SummerSlam to make it seem normal, but this is where the fun begins ;}**

**Ju$t!ce**


End file.
